


I can do anything

by dongchan



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, Romance, mystery-ish, some violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 00:59:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15183254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dongchan/pseuds/dongchan
Summary: Daeyeol rather gets his hands dirty so that Sungyoon's remain clean. To keep him safe, Daeyeol can do anything.





	I can do anything

The crunch of the autumn leaves under Sungyoon's feet is followed by another crunch about three metres away. Sungyoon quickens his pace, and he can hear the footsteps maintaining the short distance between them. He makes a sharp turn, going off path and straight through the park. To his dismay, the familiar crunching of leaves beneath feet follow him.  
He doesn't want to seem paranoid but Sungyoon has an inkling feeling that he's being followed. He shoves a hand in his right pocket and pulls out his phone. Raising it up to his face, he sees the glare reflect off of the street light posts. He subtly positions it to the side, where he could see a shadowy figure in the reflection.

Feeling more fearful, Sungyoon unlocks his phone and punches in the digits to call his boyfriend.  
Daeyeol picks up on the first ring.

"Hey love, you heading home soon?" he says, which brings some comfort to the panicky man.

"Yeah, Daeyeol, you're here right now to pick me up, right?"

"Huh?" a sound of confusion, "I thought you were driving home, babe?"

"Oh, you're right by the park? Great! I'm almost there," Sungyoon dismisses what his boyfriend had just said and continues to blabber on, desperately trying to keep his cool, "Let's keep the call going though, I missed you."

"Sungyoon... are you in trouble? Is there something wrong?"

"Yes, there is."

A pause.

"And you can't say anything because someone might hear?"

"Mhm, that's right," Sungyoon tries to keep the tone neutral, "I'm almost there, I can't wait to see you, babe."

"Shit. I'm in the car right now, I'll be there in 5 minutes. Just five minutes, okay?"

"I'll be there shortly. My parents are expecting us for dinner soon. You know how worried they get when we're late," Sungyoon exclaims loudly, pretending to fret over it.

"Listen, don't panic, okay? Is someone following you?"

"Yeah."

"A man?"

Sungyoon breathes out a quiet 'yes'.

On the other end of the line, Sungyoon can hear his boyfriend trying not to freak out.  
"You're going to be okay, you'll be safe. Don't worry, I won't let anything happen to you."

Suddenly, all Daeyeol can hear is an ear-splitting scream, and his face goes pale, heart plummeting to the bottom of his chest.

"Sungyoon? Sungyoon!" his hands fumble with the belt for a short while before he's out of the car, and running blindly into the park.

The phone call has long been cut, and he feels the blood drain from his face at the thought of never being able to see him again.  
Daeyeol runs faster, constantly pushing feet against hard gravel until it's hitting the grass.  
There's no telling how much time has passed, but Daeyeol feels him himself slowing down, his legs begin to wobble and he feels an ache in his muscles. He's tired, he knows it all too well.  
Daeyeol peers into the night and makes use of what little light the lamp posts provides.

The once peaceful park seems eerie at night, with the rustling of leaves and ominous sound of owls hooting. Daeyeol feels more and more uncomfortable the more he wanders deeper into the depths of greenery, and the more time he's away from Sungyoon.

He ventures to an unlit area of the park, which appears to be at the other side of the park connected to a dimly lit parking lot. Having nothing out of place, Daeyeol is about to turn back when he catches wind of a muffled voice. Almost instantly, a shiver run down his spine and his face goes pale.

There's an array of bushes surrounding the area in which Daeyeol takes refuge in, slowly venturing forward until he has clear view of what's happening.

He sees Sungyoon. Tied, and blindfolded.

And he sees red. A trail of blood dripping from a busted lip, and bruises blossoming on his pale skin, decorating the surface with different shades of red. A single man with an average build stands over him, a black mask and cap covering his face from sight.

It's frightening, how frail and limp Sungyoon seems to be, kneeling there on the ground almost lifelessly.

Humans are weak.

Daeyeol takes a step back. Then another. A branch snaps beneath his feet, and it only takes a split second before the masked man whips his head around and Daeyeol makes a run for it.  
He hears heavy footsteps plow after him, and he treads faster with adrenaline coursing through his veins. It doesn't last long, his legs tire after a while, and he slows down.  
Daeyeol stumbles to the ground. It doesn't take long for the man to catch up. It's crippling fear to know that a man with ill intent standing right behind him, without saying a word. He imagines Sungyoon in his position, and the thought makes his blood boil. He's angry, much more so than he thought he would be.

Daeyeol flips himself around to a sitting position and faces the masked man. A slight look of alarm crosses the man's eyes, as though wondering what was of the man who shook with fear. There's no human who could have blood red irises like those.

"What, surprised?" Daeyeol spits out, before a sinister smile creeps on his face. "Or are you perhaps scared?"

"You brat-"

"It's a good thing we've gotten far enough, I didn't want Sungyoon to hear you."

The man doesn't reply, and instead, backs off a little.

"Which reminds me... these filthy hands," Daeyeol grabs the man's arms, and glowers when he sees specs of red on them. Sungyoon's blood, no doubt. "You won't need them anymore."  
Daeyeol grits his teeth and digs his fingers into the arm, pulling and twisting until there's a sickening pop and the limb comes tearing off. Blood splatters on Daeyeol's face and there's an endless stream of blood pouring from the wound. The man howls in pain, screaming and trying to get away but Daeyeol pins him down before he could even move. He throws the arm carelessly to the side, and easily a crazed smile spreads across his face when he sees the petrified expression on the latter.

There's tears, and lots of pleading. The man, wanting to live, is begging for his life.

Daeyeol tuts, and he pulls a pocket knife from his pocket. He loses his smile, as he presses the knife against the man's throat, drawing a thin line of blood. The skin is easy to pierce. Almost like paper, it's delicate and thin. Daeyeol wonders again why humans are built so weak, so easy to break.

"P-Please, no! I don't want to die!"

Daeyeol's eyes grow dark, pitch black like the night sky before them.

"You lost that privilege the moment you set your eyes on him."

-

It's morning by the time Sungyoon wakes up, feeling groggy and disoriented. Upon recalling all the events of the previous night, he shoots upright on the bed and glances around the room frantically. It's not their bedroom, he's not home.

A sense of panic rises in the pits of his stomach, and he has to double check that he's wearing all of his clothes and that his limbs are not bound. The door opens, and in comes his favourite person. Daeyeol seems surprised upon seeing Sungyoon awake, which is quickly replaced with a relieved expression.

"Sungyoon, you're finally awake. Does it hurt anywhere? I tried to treat your injuries as best I could," Daeyeol says warmly, putting aside the tray of water and warm porridge.

His boyfriend shakes his head no, and he holds his arms out, craving the warmth of Daeyeol's touch.

He takes Sungyoon's bandaged arms in his own, and he holds it against his forehead, looking troubled.

"Daeyeol? What's wrong?"

"I... I could have lost you," he whispers, "I was scared."

Sungyoon can recognise the raw emotions in his boyfriend's voice, which isn't often shown to him. His heart aches, and he too knows the feeling the other is trying to convey.

"It was scary, I thought I would never see you again," Sungyoon admits softly, bumping foreheads with the latter.

"We can't let that happen, can we?" Daeyeol chuckles lightheartedly, and moves away to prepare the food. Sungyoon watches after him fondly.

"Oh, I almost forgot! Where are we, Daeyeol?" Sungyoon glances around the room again, taking in the unfamiliar space.

It takes Daeyeol a moment to reply, and even so, he doesn't offer much of an explanation. "It's our new place."

"Our... new home?"

"Yes."

Sungyoon senses a new air of tension in the air, something that is strange coming from Daeyeol. "You won't tell me why?"

"It's better you don't know. That goes for any other question you might have about what happened the other day," Daeyeol sounds oddly serious for once, and Sungyoon thinks it's unfitting for his usual character.

"But-"

"Do you trust me?"

There's no hesitation when a firm 'yes' slips out of Sungyoon's mouth. This makes Daeyeol smile, a true and honest smile that instantly puts Sungyoon's heart at ease.

"Then please, place your trust in me this time too."

Daeyeol places the tray on Sungyoon's lap, before leaning in to kiss the space between knitted brows.

"I'll never put you in harm's way, I said it before, right?" he tucks the loose strand of hair behind his ear, as he hums.

"If you want me to, I can do anything for you," he continues on in a calm voice, "even kill."

"Silly, you're exaggerating! I wouldn't ever ask you to do such a thing," Sungyoon huffs, weakly hitting his partner's shoulder.

Daeyeol smiles in answer, "I know you wouldn't."

**Author's Note:**

> i hope the ending make sense in a way and i hope you enjoyed reading it!!


End file.
